24 Hours: A Date With Archer
by serene01
Summary: Archer was given a chance to spend 24 hours at Rin's world, and he decided to ask her to go on a date with him. A humorous and bitter sweet story that would make you believe that everyone deserved a happy ending.
1. Chapter 1

**24 HOURS: A DATE WITH ARCHER**

"_A chance to live for 24 hours and be back to her world?" he asked as he looked at the empty space._

"_Yes. A rare opportunity, right?"_

"_Not interested."_

"_Really?"_

"I said I am not interested. But the question is, why am I here?"

He looked at the familiar mansion and scratched his head slightly. Slowly, he walked towards the house. The mansion did not change at all, maybe because the maids were maintaining it. Or maybe the owner herself was using magic. Whatever the reason is, he doesn't care. He smiled as he entered the mansion. For some reason he was excited to see _her_ again. It was midnight so he was sure that _she_ was sleeping. He used to watch her sleep a year ago. Why? Simply because he was her servant, and protecting her was a part of his duty.

He sat beside her bed and stared at her beautiful face.

Moments later, he decided to get a chair. He did not plan to sleep in her room. All he wanted was to watch her sleep like he used to.

xxx

Rin felt the cold wind in her room. She closed the windows before she slept and had a heater in her home so it was impossible for the room to be cold. It was not only the cold wind that bothered her, however; she felt like there was someone watching her.

_Who could this person be?_

Rin never let her guard down; even the slightest foreign creature like a mouse could wake her up when it entered her room. Slowly, she looked at the place where she sensed the strange aura. As soon as she saw him, her eyes widened as if she saw a ghost. But when you come to think of it, she really was seeing a spirit with a body. To explain it in more comprehensible way, she saw her Servant.

"H-how?" Rin asked, so surprised that she didn't know what else to say. She slapped her right cheek to see if she was only dreaming.

"That must have hurt," he smiled as he looked at her.

Rin felt the pain from her right cheek. She wasn't dreaming; he was really in her room.

"Archer! What are you doing in here?" Rin asked him in a panicky voice.

When you come to think of it, this is impossible. First of all, the Holy Grail War ended a year ago and all the servants went back to the spirit world. Secondly, without the existence of the Holy Grail, a Servant cannot have his or her own body.

_Am I still dreaming? But the pain in the right cheek …_

Archer leaned toward Rin so closely that he could almost kiss her. He smiled like he was teasing her as he softly whispered in her ear.

"I'm here to make your day miserable, my former Master."

Rin was uncomfortable with Archer so close to her; she could feel him breathing. She looked at his face and noticed that he was grinning. Feeling that Archer was making fun of her, she pushed him away.

"I-idiot!" she screamed and threw a pillow at him.

Then she noticed that he was wearing normal clothes: skinny jeans, cool converse shoes and a dark blue polo shirt. His hair was pushed upward like it used to be. Indeed, Archer was a good-looking man. He has deep golden eyes that could turn any woman's head. But Rin was different; she didn't care about his appearance at all. She was just surprised to see him not wearing his servant's clothing.

"You look cute now that you are blushing, Rin," Archer arrogantly said as he laughed.

Rin didn't notice that she was blushing for some reason; however, she hated him for noticing it. Her face was as red as a rose. She covered it with a pillow and threw her alarm clock at him.

Archer caught the alarm clock and returned it back to her table. He was still staring at Rin even though she was hiding her face.

Rin removed her pillow, looked at him directly in his eyes, and said, "Archer, can you tell me how this thing happened? I mean, you and I both know that this is impossible."

"There was someone who approached me at the spirit world and said that he can give me a chance to be here again for twenty four hours. I don't know what miracle it was, but the next thing I knew I was standing in front of your mansion and was walking my way to your room. He gave me everything that I need."

"I see; so that's what happened. But I still can't believe that you are here."

"Rin," Archer said with a smile like he was planning something, "You really looked cute earlier."

Tohsaka stared at him like he was an alien or a foreign creature. She was used to hearing compliments like that, but for some reason it was different when it was Archer who said it.

"Let's play a game."

"A game?" Rin managed to answer back through her confusion.

"Go on a date with me tomorrow. If you blush tomorrow like you did before, I win; but if you do not, I lose."

Rin smirked. She didn't like games and the whole date thing did not interest her. She would rather stay at home and practice her magic than to go on a stupid date with her Servant.

"Not interested," she answered plainly in an arrogant voice.

xxx

"I said that I'm not interested but why am I picking a dress for our date?" Tohsaka asked herself while she was choosing a dress in her closet.

"_Really?" Archer asked from the chair._

"_Who would be interested in going on a stupid date?" Rin asked and laid back on her bed, planning to return to sleep._

"_If you win you can ask any question you like."_

"_There's nothing I need to know about you," she answered back. This time she covered her ears with pillows._

"_Remember when you summoned me in the fifth Holy Grail War? I don't remember my identity. Aren't you interested to know who I am? You were my master back then, and come to think of it, you are clueless of who I am. Can you even call yourself a Master? Rin, your stubbornness can be irritating sometimes."_

_Rin looked at him._

"_I won't go on a date with you just because of that. And besides, why are you so crazy about making me blush again?"_

_Archer did not answer, but simply smiled at her._

"_Now what?" she asked irritably._

"_Let's just say that your Servant missed seeing his Master's cute face."_

_Rin hid her face in one of the pillows._

"_Stupid Archer!"_

"_Stubborn Rin."_

Rin finally found the perfect dress: it was simple, yet elegant. However, she decided not to use it.

"It's just Archer. I don't need to make myself pretty in front of him."

"_Come on, Rin. Just consider this a day off for you. You've been busy with magic and school. Since it's Valentine's Day, why don't you enjoy yourself?"_

"_I'm not interested in Valentine's Day. It's just a stupid occasion where people embarrass themselves by confessing to a guy. Nothing is special."_

_Rin was used to guys confessing their feelings to her. She was really popular in her school, known as "Miss Perfect" for being an honour student and having such an angelic face that can turn any man's head. All the guys who confessed to her ended up being rejected._

She decided just to use her normal clothes: red sweater, black mini skirt and long black socks.

She found that there was food in the table beside her bed.

_Did he cook this? Strange, how did he learn how to cook? _

She bit the bread, ate the omelette and drank the milk. The breakfast he made was simple, but it made Rin feel special.

"_I only have twenty four hours in here. I guess I will literally make your day miserable if you don't agree with my proposition."_

"_My day is already miserable now that you are here."_

Archer entered the room and took a small device at Rin's table.

"What is that?" Rin curiously asked.

"A hidden camera," Archer answered with plain tone in his voice.

"Why did you put that in my room? Don't tell me….."

Rin wanted to punch Archer. Maybe he used that camera to record a video of her changing her clothes. She almost blushed out of embarrassment but was able to control herself to the last minute.

_If he sees me blushing now then he will surely win in this game, and I won't allow that to happen!_

"I don't intend to use this for doing stuff like that," Archer answered as if he knew what Rin was thinking, "I just used this to see if you were happy eating the meal I cooked for you."

"What the…"

Archer put his right hand to Rin's head and patted it like a master to his dog.

"Where on earth did you get a hidden camera?"

"I told you that he gave me everything that I need right? I can ask for anything in this ring," he said as he showed the ring on his finger.

Rin just nodded. She still couldn't believe what was happening.

"_But when you come to think of it, you are my guest. It would be bad for a host to turn down her guest's proposition, so I guess going with you is not a bad idea after all."_

"_Prepare yourself. Tomorrow I will do everything just to see you blush again," Archer said as he left Rin's room that night._

_**He is still an idiot, but I find it entertaining.**_

"Rin, let's go now. Time is running out, and every minute counts," Archer said as he left the room.

"You are still an idiot, Archer, but I find it entertaining," Rin mumbled to herself as she followed him.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's note:**_

There are facts that you need to know before you continue reading this story:

First, this story is AU.

Second, Rin and Archer are OOC in here.

Third, this story is impossible because no miracle can make a servant return back to human world.

After knowing these facts, if you still continue reading this then I can assure you that you will have fun, or so think.


	2. Chapter 2

Rin looked at Archer as she followed him out of the house. When they were outside the mansion she saw a motor cycle parked in the pavement. She stared at it for a while, clueless of where it came from.

The motor's colour was red. It had cool style and looked like the latest model of the racing cars for the season. Rin was not the kind of girl who likes motor cycles, but still it caught her attention.

Archer walked towards the motor cycle and sat on it as he entered the key to the hole to make it move.

"Hop in, Rin," Archer said as he put helmet to his head and offered the other one to Rin.

Rin just stared at him. She had never ridden a motor cycle before and had heard that most accidents on the road are caused by rude motor cycle drivers. Since Archer was a Servant, she was clueless if he had enough skills to drive. If he were a Saber or a Rider she wouldn't worry because those two classes of servants have the ability to ride anything. But an Archer has a different ability, and driving isn't it.

"Do you expect me to ride that thing?" Rin asked, pointing at the motor as she raised her right eye brow, a sign that she didn't like the idea of riding it.

"Sure. Don't you trust me?" Archer asked sarcastically, annoyed that Rin didn't trust his driving skills.

"I don't trust you. Well, if you show me your driver's license, then I will ride that thing," Rin answered Archer, almost laughing as she was sure that he didn't have a license. How could he? He was a Servant, and things like driver's licences don't concern him.

But instead of being pissed, it was Archer who smiled at her. He took his wallet and looked for something in there. After a few minutes of searching, he found what he was looking for. He walked towards Rin and smiled as if teasing her, then showed her an ID.

Rin couldn't believe what she just saw. Indeed, Archer had just showed her his driver's license.

"B-But how?" Rin asked in amusement as she took the driver's license and looked at it closely.

"Because I know how to drive," Archer simply answered as he offered a helmet to Rin.

"You've got to be kidding me," Rin said as she gave back the driver's license to him and took the helmet. She put it on her head, then followed Archer as he sat on the vehicle.

Rin put her hands on Archer's shoulder.

"By the way, Archer, where did you get this motor? Don't tell me you stole this?" Rin asked.

But instead of answering, Archer showed the ring to her. Rin remembered that Archer could ask anything from that ring. Then the truth struck Rin.

_What if he got his driver's license from that ring?_

But before Rin could protest, Archer started the engine of the vehicle and made it move.

xxx

Archer was driving so fast that Rin closed her eyes and hoped for the hell ride to be over. She put her hands around him and leaned her head on his back because she was so scared that they might encounter an accident. Yes, it is true that she had jumped a building with him before, but riding a vehicle was a whole new experience, and she was not sure if she could concentrate on using her magic if ever something bad would happen.

Rin was unaware that Archer was smiling as he imagined his Master's expression.

Even if Archer was driving fast, something caught Rin's attention and she just couldn't leave the person that she saw.

"Archer, stop," Rin calmly said as she looked in the direction of the child.

After hearing Rin's order, he stopped the vehicle. He was planning to ask Rin why they should stop, but she was gone and went to the child before he could even ask her.

Slowly, Archer walked toward where Rin was and saw a child who was crying. Rin was patting the little boy's back and asking him some questions like what his name was, where he was from, and who his parents were.

The boy answered them all and told Rin that he was lost.

"I was following a beautiful butterfly, and when I caught it I just realized that I was lost. I let the butterfly go and started to cry," the boy explained, then continued crying.

"Archer," Rin said as she stood up and looked directly to his eyes, "Let's look for his parents."

Archer just looked at Rin; he was indeed surprised with her actions. For him, Rin is the kind of girl who doesn't care about other people. She is a selfish girl who only cares about herself, and helping that boy is out of character for the Rin he knows.

"Rin, are you sure you want to help this little boy?" Archer asked sarcastically.

He wanted to spend the rest of the day with her and helping that boy would surely be a waste of time. But when he saw Rin's determination, all he could do was sigh and follow her.

Rin looked at the boy and smiled at him, "Don't worry, little boy, we will find your parents."

xxx

They went to the town where the boy lived. It was a big and beautiful place. They searched for his parents in his house but they were not there. Rin thought that maybe his parents were looking for the boy as well.

_This is not good. I do think that it might take us hours before we could find this boy's parents, and I'm sure that Archer will be mad at me. _

Rin stared at Archer and noticed that he was bit annoyed. She could understand him, but she thought that the boy's safety was more important than a date.

When Rin was a child during the fourth Holy Grail War, there was a psycho killer Master who summoned a Caster. Because the Master was crazy, he was able to summon an evil Servant. This team was looking for children and killing them just for entertainment. So many children were missing during that time, Rin's closest friend being one of them. Tokiomi Tohsaka decided for Rin and his mother to live in a different house because he knew that their lives might be in danger if the other Masters decided to attack his place. Rin was a noble child with high dignity and couldn't just let her friend die. Even if she knew that it was dangerous, she still decided to save her friend. She sneaked out of their house and rode a train. When she arrived at the station, she heard some noise that brought a chill down her spine. She was so scared that she wanted to run away, but since she was just a little girl she knew that there was nothing she could do. So she decided to scream so that other people could save her if ever she was in danger, but before she could scream a hand stopped her and she lost consciousness.

Her experience was different from this child's, but for some reason she knew exactly how scared that boy was. So she decided to help him.

"Archer, we will search all over this town and we will never stop until we see his parents," Rin commanded.

He was annoyed, but still he followed Rin's order. He drove all over the town, but still they couldn't find his parents. It was already 11 am; Archer had only 13 hours to stay in Rin's world.

The child lost his hope, so he told Rin and Archer to leave him in his house because he was sure that his parents would be back there soon. Rin disagreed; she thought that maybe some bad guys might take advantage of the child if they left him alone in front of his house.

"Rin," Archer said confidently, "I think I know where his parents are."

"Really?"

"Just trust me," he said as he sat on the vehicle and asked them to follow him.

xxx

They arrived at the police station and saw the boy's parents. The mother ran toward the child and hugged him while the father talked to them and said thanks. Both of the parents were relieved, and the police officers in the station were happy as well to see the boy.

"Thank you so much again," both of the parents said with bowed heads.

Archer saw Rin smiling as she watched the boy hugging his parents. This time Rin's smile was so beautiful that he couldn't help but admire her. She looked so peaceful; the wind blew her long black hair which made her even more beautiful. Archer realized that Rin could look like an angel.

_She's so beautiful._

That's why Archer decided not to bully Rin anymore; he just wanted to make her happy for that day. He knew her past and the things she had been through, and making her happy instead of teasing her and making her blush became his goal. He wanted to make her smile like that again before he left her forever.

_I want you to be the happiest girl this day. _

The boy walked towards Archer and whispered something in his ears. After hearing the boy's message, Archer answered back, and both of them laughed.

The boy kissed Rin's right cheek before he went home with his parents.

"So, Archer, what were you two talking about earlier?" Rin asked as she rode the vehicle with Archer.

Archer smiled at her and said, "He told me to take care of you because I'm so lucky to have you as my girlfriend."

Upon hearing what Archer said, Rin couldn't help but blush. Fortunately, she was wearing her helmet, and she was sure that Archer didn't see her blushing or else she would lose their bet. She tried to make herself calm before she asked him her next question.

"And what did you say to him?"

This time Archer started laughing as he said, "I told him that you are my wife and not my girlfriend, and that I will take care of you forever. I was just kidding, but the boy said that when he grows up he will wait for me to die, and then he will marry you. He made me laugh, and both of us were having fun talking about you."

_You got to be kidding me!_

Even if it was just a joke, Rin could still feel her heart beating so fast, and she was sure that she was blushing. Even though she was wearing a helmet she still covered her face with her hands.

_Why am I feeling this way? I know that he was making fun of me but…_

_I told him that you are my wife and not my girlfriend, and that I will take care of you forever._

_Why am I feeling something weird in my heart? _

_How can you make me feel this way stupid Archer?_

Rin couldn't talk for a while. Then she heard her stomach's cry for food.

This time Rin gathered her strength and asked Archer, "Where are we going now?"

Archer showed her a check, then answered, "I know that we will be spending money so I decided to ask for money from the ring, but instead of giving me money this thing gave me a check. So I guess we should go to a bank first before we can eat."

_What the hell? A check!_

Archer started driving the vehicle very fast without even thinking if Rin was scared. Again, she leaned her head on his back and put her arms around him as she closed her eyes and hoped for the hell ride to be over.

_Why do I feel something strange when she holds me like this and leans her head on my back?_

"By the way Rin," Archer said as he was driving, not caring whether she could hear him or not, "You are beautiful."

"Huh?" Rin shouted because she couldn't hear him.

"And I am glad to be your date on this Valentine's Day," Archer continued as he smiled.

"I can't hear you!" Rin answered back as she closed her eyes.

Both of them were not aware that they were feeling something for each other. Not just admiration, not just a simple crush, but something that was beyond that.

_**To be continued… **_


	3. Chapter 3

Archer and Rin finally arrived at the bank and went straight to the window to give the check to the bank teller. They waited for few minutes before they got the money. When they were about to leave the bank, five armed men who were wearing black masks came in and used their fire arms to shoot up in the sky. All the people in the bank kneeled on the floor as they covered their ears except for Archer and Rin, who were still standing and was walking out of the place.

"Hey, you two!" the leader shouted to Archer and Rin, "Put your hands behind your heads!"

But the two did not listen and continued walking. The leader got so mad at them that he pointed his gun to Rin's head.

"Put your hands behind your back, young lady, or I will shoot you!" the man shouted.

Archer looked at the leader, his eyes full of fury as he calmly spoke, "When I was Rin's servant during the fifth Holy Grail War, I did not allow Lancer or Berserker to lay a single finger on her as long as long as I was by her side. And right now you are pointing a gun at her in front of me. You know, that's kind of insulting."

"Eh?" was the leader's reaction, unable to understand what Archer was saying, "Holy Grail War?"

"I don't have to explain it to a fool like you," Archer said as he grabbed the gun and broke it to pieces with his bare hands.

The other thieves pointed their guns at Archer, but before they could pull the trigger Archer was already beating them all because of his speed and incredible strength. All the people in the bank admired him, and one guy was able to record the whole thing on video. All the thieves were now lying on the ground as Archer destroyed all their fire arms before they left the bank.

xxx

"We are now here at Fuyuki City's biggest bank where a robbery almost happened. Here is Mr. Hatsuharu, who witness the whole scene. So, Mr. Hatsuharu, can you tell us what happened?"

The old man with reading glasses cleared his throat before he spoke, "Those thieves came here to rob the bank, but there was a brave man who fought them all using his bare hands."

"So how did he beat them?"

"He used his incredible strength to punch those bad guys, then he left with the girl before the police officers arrived."

The Sakura News Station showed the footage of Archer fighting the bad guys that was taken by one of the people in the bank using his cell phone. Shirou almost threw out the food he was eating after seeing Archer.

"This can't be true!" Shirou said as he opened his cell phone to make a call.

xxx

"Stop staring at me, Archer. I can't concentrate on eating," Rin said with a smirk as she looked at Archer.

"What is wrong with me staring at you?"

"It's making me uncomfortable."

"But I love looking at you as you eat," Archer teasingly said as he smiled at her.

_Archer, when will you stop fooling around?_

Then suddenly her cell phone rang. Rin took it from her pocket, and when she opened it she saw that the caller was Shirou. She answered the phone with an irritated voice.

"Shirou, what is it that you want to talk about?"

"Are you with Archer?"

"Yes, I am."

"I can't believe it. How did he get in our world?"

When Rin was about to tell Shirou the whole story, Archer grabbed her phone and talked to the man.

"Sorry, Rin can't talk right now. She's here with me and we are eating lunch. Don't call her as we will be busy for the rest of the day. Oh, and by the way, we're on a date, so don't even think of following us," Archer said to Shirou sarcastically.

"But, Archer, can you at least tell me how you…." Shirou wasn't able to finish what he was saying when Archer ended the call.

Rin looked at Archer as she continued eating.

"I thought that you would get mad at me," Archer said as he gave Rin's cell phone back.

"Yeah, I was a bit mad when you took my cell phone, but what more can I do? I am stuck here with you," Rin answered as she returned her cell phone back to her pocket.

The two of them continued eating silently; no one was talking when suddenly they overheard other people's conversation.

"Ano, Kyouya-sempai," the girl said shyly.

"What is it, Ami-chan?" the man answered.

The girl cleared her throat before she continued talking, "Can you please accept this chocolate?"

The man was silent. Then he took the chocolate and ate it. In Japanese's tradition, during Valentine's Day a woman would give a chocolate to a man as a sign of her love for him, and if the man would eat the chocolate it meant that he was accepting the girl's love and they would start dating after that. The man would give chocolate to the woman he loves during the White's Day, which is the same day as the Valentine's Day.

"What a scene," Archer said as he looked at Rin with a smile on his lips.

"Now what?"

"I wonder if you will give me chocolate too," he said, laughing slightly.

"What! Are you insane? And why would I do that?"

"Nothing. I was just wonderingg if you would give me chocolate."

"You have money, right? Why don't you just buy one for yourself if you want to eat a chocolate so badly?"

"You have a point there," Archer said. He stood up and went to the store located inside the restaurant where they where they were eating. He bought a box of chocolate and returned back to their table.

Rin had just finished eating; she looked at Archer as he put the chocolate in the table like a child.

"I didn't know that you like chocolates," Rin said as she smiled a little.

"The only chocolate that I will eat is the chocolate that will come from you," Archer said arrogantly.

"Then why did you buy that box of chocolate?" Rin curiously asked as she blushed slightly.

"Isn't it obvious? I am going to give it to you."

"What? But a guy should only give chocolate to the woman that he likes!" Rin panicked as she talked.

"That's why I am giving this to you: because I like you."

Rin stood up and went to the comfort room without saying a word. She looked at the mirror; she was blushing when Archer said that he liked her. She wasn't sure if he was fooling around or if he was serious, but one thing was for sure: she couldn't stop herself from blushing.

Rin turned the faucet on and then washed her face. She looked at the mirror for the last time and dried her face using a face towel. Slowly, she returned back to her seat with poise.

"Hey, accept his chocolate," Archer said as he gave the chocolate to Rin.

"I can't accept that. I mean when I accept that then we will start dating," Rin answered like a child as she looked at the chocolate.

"Okay, first of all we really are dating today, and second, even if you accept this chocolate now we will not be dating by tomorrow because I will be gone. So just accept this chocolate."

"Oy! Since when did a man become so demanding when it comes to giving chocolate to a girl?"

"Right, so I have to be polite for you to accept this chocolate?"

"I don't know, maybe. I'm not sure myself."

Archer looked at Rin directly in her eyes, then he stood up and offered the chocolate in a polite manner.

"Kindly accept this chocolate, Rin."

Rin smiled when she saw Archer's change of character. Being polite and kind was definitely out of his character.

"Now why are you smiling?" Archer asked as he raised his left eye brow.

"You are a kind of person who will do anything to get what you want. Now I really am curious of your identity," Rin answered as she accepted the chocolate.

"You know my real identity, Rin, and you will surely be surprised when you know my name."

"So, what is your name?"

"It's a part of our game, and you have to win first before you can ask me that."

"Unfair!"

"But you agreed with my rules in this game. Anyway, shall we go now?"

"And where are we going?"

"We are going to have fun."

Archer held her hand as he walked away from the restaurant.

xxx

"Can you please remind me again why are we here in this place?" Rin asked as she scanned the arcade.

There were so many people in there, from children to adults. She even saw some of her schoolmates with their boyfriends or girlfriends playing around. The place was noisy because there were many games in there. For her, who doesn't like noise, that place was hell. But there was something that caught her attention: in each arcade there were prizes that you could claim once that you got that many tickets in playing games, and one of them was a life-sized black cat stuff toy. She didn't like cats at all, but seeing a stuff toy that big really did amuse her. She was not aware that Archer was watching her. After few minutes, Archer finally arrived after buying one coin.

"Eh? Wait, Archer, you will use only one coin in playing here? Why didn't you buy more?"

"This coin is enough. Watch me."

Archer started playing a game where he can gain more coins if he wins. The rules were simple: the person had to hit the target using a gun. The more targets he could hit, the more coins he could get, but the distance from the shooter to the target was twenty meters so it was almost impossible to hit it. But Archer was different.

He started playing the game, and before long he had won many times. He now had one hundred tokens in his hands.

"You see? That was easy," Archer said as he smiled at Rin.

"Well, I see. Now what will you do to the remaining tokens?"

Archer did not answer; he scanned the place to look for something that might interest him. Then he saw a machine where a person would get a stuff toy by controlling a hand-like device. He saw that there was a group of girls who tried to get some stuff toys but all ended up failing. Before they left, Archer went to the machine and started playing it. The girls watched him as he controlled the machine, and after a few seconds he was able to get a stuff toy without any problems.

The girls were amazed at him. Rin, who was watching Archer, walked towards him but stopped when a girl approached him.

"Wow, that was great, mister," one of the girls in the group said as she giggled.

"That was easy," Archer answered as he looked at his prize, "If you want I can get one of these for you and your friends."

The girl was so ecstatic that she shook Archer's hand as a sign that she agreed with him.

Archer used the coins that he won and played the game again. He did not miss his target, and after five minutes he was done getting the remaining stuff toys for the group of girls.

The girls thanked Archer and began to flirt with him. Archer was not aware that Rin was staring at him the whole time.

_Why you? Stupid Archer! Arrg! _

Rin was silent as she watched Archer talking with the girls. Then, suddenly, a good-looking man approached her with a smile on his lips.

"Ummm hi, miss," the man said.

Rin did not look at the man; her attention was focused on Archer.

"Miss?" the man asked as he stared at her.

Rin was absolutely stunning with her normal clothes, and basically, she could attract boys even if she was not doing anything. She looked at the man and gave him a smirk, but the man did not back off, he still smiled at her as he continued to talk.

"I'm not interested in whatever it is that you want to say," Rin frankly answered the man with a calm tone.

"Right, I guess you don't want to talk because of your boyfriend over there," the man kindly answered as he pointed his index finger to Archer.

"H-he's not my boyfriend!" Rin answered in a panicky voice.

"Then you're free?"

"Eh?" was Rin's reaction.

Archer was staring at Rin as she talked with another man. He walked toward Rin, look at the man who was talking with her, and held her hand.

"Back off, dude," Archer said.

"Dude, what's your problem?" the man answered.

"Look here, we are dating so back off."

"But she told me that you're not her boyfriend."

Archer looked at Rin, then slowly held her hand tighter, "Yes, it is true that I am not her boyfriend but…"

"But what?"

"I already gave her a chocolate and she accepted it. So don't you ever follow us," Archer said as he walked away, dragging Rin with him.

"What were you thinking? Why did you talk to that guy?" Archer asked as he walked, "He was obviously flirting with you."

"Aren't you the one who was flirting with those girls?" Rin answered sarcastically.

"Of course I'm not! They are nothing compared to you!"

Rin stopped walking and let go of Archer's hand.

"When will you stop fooling around, Archer?"

"Who said that I am fooling around?"

"Then if you are not fooling around, stop saying things that you don't mean!"

"Everything that I am saying is true!"

"Then it is true that you like me?"

Archer did not answer; he took Rin's hand and continued walking.

"Why don't you answer me, you moron?"

"There is a better way to answer," Archer said as he walked to the group of girls again.

The girls were delighted to see Archer back again, but their smiles faded when they saw that he was with Rin.

"Listen," Archer said as he showed the girls that he was holding Rin's hand, "This girl with me, we are dating and for some reason she thought that I was flirting with you girls. So go now and don't disturb us."

The girls walked away; they were mad at Archer but they did not answer him back.

The atmosphere was suffocating. Neither Archer nor Rin talked, when suddenly a little child approached them.

"Onii-chan?" the child said as he looked at Archer.

"What is it?" Archer answered.

"I saw that it was easy for you to get stuff toys from that machine," the boy continued as he pointed his index finger to the machine, "Can you please get one for me?"

Archer smiled at the child and used his coins to play the game again. He was able to get another stuff toy without any problems, and he handed it to the boy as he smiled and patted his back. After a few minutes, more children were coming to Archer and asking for him to get stuff toys for them. Archer gave each of them a stuff toy. They became the center of attention in the arcade. Before Archer realized it, all of the toys in the machines were all gone. The people around him clapped their hands at him; he was indeed a hero for those children. He was not aware that Rin was observing him and silently admiring him because of what he did.

"So you can be sweet to children sometimes," Rin said as she smiled at Archer.

Archer did not talk; he just stared at Rin. It was his second time to see her smiled like that, and for some reason he ended up not being able to talk at all.

"Now what?" Rin asked as she raised her eye brow.

Archer did not answer; he just continued playing other games in the arcade. When he had enough tickets he went to the place where he could claim his price. Then he asked the lady to give him the big life-sized black cat stuff toy and handed it to Rin.

Rin just looked at the stuff toy and asked, "Why did you…"

"I saw you staring at it earlier, so I decided to play games in order for me to get it. I'm not sure if you will like it or not, but consider this as a souvenir to our date."

Rin sighed. Archer was indeed unpredictable.

"Rin, I was serious. I like you," Archer said as he walked outside the arcade, not intending to look in Rin's reaction.

Rin was blushing so much that she couldn't control it. She hid her face in the big life sized stuff toy and hugged it tightly. She wasn't sure what she was feeling. It was her first time to feel that way. She was used to many guys confessing their feelings to her, but it was different when Archer said it. Her knees were now so weak that she knelt to the floor.

_Stupid Archer!_

"Oy! Rin, what is taking you so long?" Archer said as he walked towards Rin and helped her stand up again, "What happened to you?"

Rin did not answer; she was still shaking.

"Do you want me to carry you? You're shaking," Archer said with concerned tone in his voice.

"N-no… there's no need for you to do that," Rin finally had the strength to speak.

"You can't walk. Let me carry you," Archer said as he carried Rin.

Rin protested as tried to free herself from Archer's warm arms, but he was too strong for her to do anything about it. Then Archer stopped walking and opened the door of a car before helping Rin to enter it.

"Archer, this is a Mercedes, right?" Rin asked as she sat in the front seat.

"Yes, it is. I got tired of riding the motor so I asked the ring to give me a car," Archer answered as he sat in the driver's seat.

"So, where are we going this time?" Rin answered, still shaking.

"To a place where we can watch the sunset."

"Beach?"

"No, we are going to the amusement park."

_**To be continued…**_


	4. Chapter 4

The sky was perfect, the birds were flying freely in the air, and the clouds were floating in heaven, which made the scenery even more stunning. Archer and Rin arrived at the amusement park at exactly 5 PM. There were so many people there; most of them were teenagers having dates with their loved ones. The place was noisy, as Rin had expected it to be.

There were some helicopters flying over the amusement park.

_I forgot to cancel it. She will kill me. _

He looked at Rin as he thought of what her reaction would be.

"Rin," Archer said as he scratched his head, "Can you forgive me?"

"Eh? What is it that you did this time?"

Archer did not answer. Just thinking of what would happen later made him feel nervous. He knew that it was too late to cancel it, so he was preparing himself for what she would do.

_She will definitely hate me after this._

"Answer me, Archer," Rin protested as she looked at Archer.

_Why does he look so scared?_

"I forgot to cancel this because we were so busy earlier…I did this to win in our game, to see you blush… but I just want you to know that I did this before…"

"Before what?"

"Before I realize how much I like you."

Rin couldn't help but remember how Archer confessed his feelings to her.

_Rin, I was serious. I like you_

She started to panic as she took a glace of him. Rin looked away from Archer because she might embarrass herself in front of him. Ever since Archer confessed his feelings to her, she was acting quite clumsily. Why? She had no idea; all she knew was that she found herself trying not to fall for Archer.

_Why can't I like him?_

_Simple…_

_Because he will be gone forever after this day…_

_Even if I want him to stay…_

The truth struck her: she liked him. She really did, but she was stopping herself because she was scared of being left alone.

Her mother died…

Her father died…

The Matous' took Sakura away from her…

She was alone for a long time…

But when Archer came back, she felt like she was not alone…

Rin saw that there were petals of flowers falling from the sky. There were so many of them that they looked like a rain of flowers. All the people in the amusement park looked at the sky and saw that those petals were from the helicopters flying over that park. Rin couldn't help but smile as she saw the beautiful scenery. They were so beautiful, like those cherry blossoms that fell from the trees.

Everyone in the park was so amused at what they were seeing except for one. He planned everything; he was the person who contacted those people in that helicopter. It was Archer who made that beautiful scene.

_She's going to kill me._

He wanted to stop the time from moving but even his ring, which could give him everything that he needed, couldn't do that. Archer looked at Rin and saw that she was enjoying what she was seeing. He sighed, sure that she was going to kill him soon.

The person in one of the helicopters started to pull down the banner.

"Tohsaka Rin is dating someone. And she is here at this park."

That was written in the banner. Rin looked at Archer; she knew that everything was his fault. She wanted to kill him for embarrassing her in front of all the people in the park.

The lights of all three helicopters were now focused on Rin. Then a man started to talk, using a speaker for all the people in the park to hear what he was saying.

"That girl was Tohsaka Rin."

All the people were now staring at Rin. There were people chatting, others just looking at her without saying anything, and those boys that she rejected looking sort of mad.

"She dumped me, and now she's dating someone!"

"I can't believe that Tohsaka has a boyfriend! She is the ice queen!"

Rin couldn't believe what was happening. It was her first time being embarrassed like that. She looked at Archer, who was not smiling. Probably he realized how he had embarrassed Rin. She wanted to run away, but if she did that she would just lose.

People's chatters became louder and louder. And as time went by Rin felt like she was shrinking because of her embarrassment.

"You did this, right?" Rin calmly inquired as she tried not to make a scene that would embarrass her even more.

"Yes, I did before I realized that…"

"Shut up," Rin said calmly but Archer could feel that she was mad like hell at him.

The helicopters were now gone but the people who witnessed the whole scene were still looking at them.

"I'm sorry," Archer said as he looked at her.

What scared him more was seeing Rin calm. He was expecting her to throw something at him or punch him. But she was calm, which made him even more nervous. He never saw Rin so serene like that, and he was certain that she was planning something bad.

"Archer, let's go somewhere, a stock room or anywhere else. I want us to be alone," Rin calmly said as she grabbed Archer's right arm.

He saw her evil eyes, and he was sure that it was his doom.

xxx

They arrived at one big stock room with some chairs and tables in it. It was so huge that one could store a six-wheeler truck in it. When they entered the stock room, Archer noticed that Rin made a barrier around the room, which made him more nervous.

"Rin…"

Rin did not answer; she just pointed her index finger at him.

"I'm going to send you back to where you belong before you use your stupid ring and money to embarrass me more!"

_So that's why she made the barrier; she was planning to kill me here!_

"Okay, Rin, I think you should think twice before…"

But it was too late; Rin already started firing Gand shots at him. Due to Archer's incredible speed it was hard for Rin to eliminate her target. In the world of Fate Stay Night it is not only Shirou who could use reinforcement; Rin could use it as well. She concentrated on putting the right amount of prana to her legs so that she could move faster. It was hard but she managed to use reinforcement spell to enhance her ability to run faster.

She started chasing Archer as she fired her Gand shots at him; the things inside of the stock room were now destroyed because of her. Archer found a table where he could hide and use reinforcement to strengthen it.

"Just like the old days, eh?" Archer said with a smile as he thought of his past before he became a Heroic Spirit.

He was idealistic when he was young. He wanted to save everyone and become the "Hero of Justice". One day he saw a war that he was not supposed to see, a war between Servants and Masters. There he met Tohsaka and this girl told him everything that he needed to know for the Holy Grail War. She even taught him the rules of the War and helped him with his battle with other Servants.

Archer's true identity was Shirou Emiya.

He became a strong person and helped many people, but there was a war that happened and he was accused of being the mastermind of it. What hurt more was that those people that he helped were the ones who executed him. But even so, he still wanted to save more people. So he made a contract with Akasha and became a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian.

The reality was harsh for Archer; a Counter Guardian was only summoned to kill the most evil people in the earth who would threaten the destruction of the world. He would kill people to save humanity, which was different from his ideals and beliefs. He wanted to save everyone, even the evil. That's when he began to deny his ideals and identity. He hated everything, hated the world and its people. His appearance changed because of the side effects of using extensive Projection Magecraft. His red hair turned to greyish white and his skin darkened.

He hated the world until he was summoned by this girl.

He hated all the people until he saw Rin again.

He hated himself, but when he saw Rin everything changed. He learned to love again.

He was a mean, killing machine, but because of this miracle that made him stay in her world even just for twenty four hours he had learned how it felt to love and make someone smile.

He was cold, but he learned to become a warm person to make Rin happy.

And for that reason, he would be glad to return back to where he belonged because he experienced those things again, thanks to Rin.

_I really love you, Rin…_

The table where Archer was hiding was now destroyed. Rin was sure that she could eliminate her target when suddenly he walked towards her. Rin started firing her Gand shots, but this man did not shun her attack.

_Does he want to die? Well, that will make my work easier._

"Rin," Archer said as he ran toward her and hugged her, "Don't hate me."

_What? I …I … can't move…_

Rin wanted to punch Archer, but she found herself paralyzed by the warmth of his embrace.

_Archer…_

For some reason, Rin found herself feeling sorry for Archer. She didn't know what was wrong with him, but she wanted to help him, wanted to help him forgot whatever his problem was.

_Am I?_

_Am I in love with… _

_Am I in love with Archer?_

She didn't know, for it was her first time feeling that way.

She just realized that she was hugging him back.

_I want to…_

_I want to spend the rest of my day with him without any regrets…_

_Even if he will have to go soon…_

Rin realized that she was crying; just thinking that Archer would be gone forever after that day made her feel sad. Even if she had only spent a few hours with him, she realized that she was in love with him. She thought that maybe she liked him even before. When she summoned him during the fifth Holy Grail War he was arrogant and stubborn. She got used to his sarcasm and found herself liking his character. She admired him even more when he sacrificed himself to buy some time so that they could escape from the Einzbern castle. That time she had wanted to come back and fight Ilya with Archer, but she knew that she might hurt his ego, so she decided to stay with Shirou and Saber.

"Rin, don't hate me…"

Rin finally smiled as she touched Archer's right cheek. She leaned toward him and whispered in his ear, "I don't think I could hate you."

This time Archer caressed Rin's dark hair as he smiled at her. No more words were needed to explain how they felt; they understood each other. They knew that it was love.

xxx

"Look at that! Let's take a picture!" Archer said with a smile as he dragged Rin with him.

"Eh? Stupid Archer! Why do you want to take pictures?" Rin inquired as she raised her right eye brow.

"For you to have a remembrance of my existence in your world for twenty four hours," Archer answered seriously as he glanced in Rin's jade eyes.

Rin looked away because she was scared that she might kneel down to the ground again. Every time Archer stared at her that way Rin's knees weakened because she was nervous. Only Archer could make her feel conscious about herself.

"O-Okay," Rin managed to answer but she was still not looking at Archer.

They entered the machine and struck some funny poses together. People said that taking a picture of you and your love would make your love stronger.

The picture taking was finally over. Rin and Archer laughed together as they looked at the funny poses they did together. The last picture was the best because they were smiling at each other in there; one could say that they were in love.

xxx

It was 6:37 PM when they rode the Ferris wheel; it was the best place to watch the sunset. Archer and Rin were sitting together. The view was perfect, the sun was setting down, and the ocean was reflecting its light. The place was now covered by the orange rays. They saw the birds flying in the sky, which made the view even more captivating.

"Archer…" Rin shyly said as she looked at Archer.

"What is it?"

"Ano…" Rin looked down, trying to avoid Archer's stunning eyes. "Well, you were asking for chocolate earlier, right? Ummm… I actually bought one for you when…"

Rin was not able to finish what she was saying when Archer hugged her. Rin didn't know how to respond. He had hugged her before, but she still couldn't adjust to the electricity that flowed in her body whenever he held her in his arms like that.

Suddenly, Rin felt her hunger.

Archer let go of Rin as he looked at his chocolate. He was staring at it like a child.

"Archer, I am a bit hungry. Can we eat that?" Rin asked as she pointed her index finger to the chocolate.

Archer stared at Rin as if she were an alien.

"Why would we eat this?"

"Like I said, I am hungry; we don't have food in here except for that chocolate, so let's eat it."

"No," Archer said with authority in his voice.

"Why? Are you going to let me starve to death here?" Rin inquired sarcastically.

"I won't let you die because you are the reason for my existence."

Rin turned away from Archer. She was sure that she was blushing that time. She covered her face with her hands as she tried to relax.

_Stupid Archer! Stop making me blush all of a sudden!_

"Rin…" Archer asked, checking to see if she was okay.

But Rin was still blushing and couldn't face him.

"What?" Rin answered, still not looking at him.

"I have something for you."

Rin looked at Archer, and then she saw a necklace.

"Here, I bought this for you."

Rin couldn't believe what she was seeing; she was sure that the necklace was made from fine white gold and the pendant was diamond.

"Are you sure that it's for me?" Rin managed to speak.

"Of course it's for you, silly girl."

"Silly girl? Right, I am no longer interested in it," Rin joked as she laughed.

"Silly girl, turn around I will put this necklace on you."

Rin followed Archer, and he put the necklace to her with such care that she could feel his love for her.

Rin looked at Archer as she smiled at him. She fingered the pendant as if she still couldn't believe that he gave that to her.

"Do you like it?" Archer asked as he smiled at her.

"I do. Oh, and by the way," Rin remembered that she was hungry. "Let's eat that chocolate."

"If you want to eat a chocolate so badly, silly girl, then buy one for yourself."

"Eh? What the hell?"

"You gave this to me, so you can't eat it."

"Hey, I am hungry! Give me that, stupid Archer!"

"Hey, you already gave this to me so I can do whatever I want to do with this chocolate!" Archer said as he moved the chocolate away from Rin.

The black-haired girl was persistent in getting the chocolate, so even if Archer was doing his best to move it away from her, however, she still managed to get it. The man did try to take back his property, but because they were on the Ferris wheel it was hard to move, causing Archer to accidentally fall over Rin.

Their hearts were beating fast as they stared at each other. Archer looked at Rin's lips. For some reason, he felt the urge to kiss her and feel those lips.

Rin couldn't help but be captivated by Archer's beautiful eyes; his presence could make her so nervous that she didn't know what to do with their current situation.

Their eyes met, and they were so close that they could feel each other's warm breathing.

Archer moved his face closer to Rin and aimed for a kiss, but before his lips touched hers she moved the chocolate between their faces.

"Get off me, stupid Archer!" Rin said, managing to get a grip on herself.

Archer panicked as he moved away from Tohsaka.

"I… I am sorry…" Archer managed to speak as he blushed.

Rin smiled as she looked closer at Archer and said, "Ayeeh… my stupid Servant is blushing."

"Hey, stop teasing me, okay!"

"Fine, I will stop teasing you."

Rin tried to open the chocolate when suddenly Archer grabbed it away from her.

"Hey! I want to eat it now!" Rin protested as she tried to get the chocolate back.

"If you try to steal it away again we might end up kissing each other this time," Archer teasingly said as he smiled at her.

Rin did not answer; she was defeated on that round of their argument so in the end she just let Archer have it.

Archer held Rin's hands.

"Hey, let go of me, you moron!"

"Come with me…"

"Where are we going this time?"

"We will fly," Archer answered as he carried Rin with her and jumped from the Ferris wheel.

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's Note**_: Hey, I hope that you enjoyed this chapter. By the way, the next chapter will be the end of the story, so please make a review to show me your support, trust me the last chapter is sweet too but you might find it sad at the same time. Thank you all so much for reading my story.


	5. Chapter 5

Rin caught herself smiling as they jumped from the ferris wheel. It was just like yesterday, when Archer was still her servant during the fifth Holy Grail War. They used to jump from high buildings when they were still observing Fuyuki City and looking for other masters.

_Just like yesterday, when we were still inseparable._

Rin stared at Archer, who was concentrating on jumping from building to building until they reached their destination: a high place with a big tree. Archer carefully put Rin on the side of the tree as he smiled at her.

"So what are we going to do here?" Rin inquired as she smiled at Archer, who was looking at the beautiful view.

The place was perfect to see Fuyuki City at night. Rin slowly stood up as she stared at the city with Archer. Everything was so perfect; they could see the buildings and its lights illuminated through the darkness of the evening. The scenery was so immortal that Rin would remember it for the rest of her life.

"We are going to have dinner here," Archer answered as he winked at her.

"Okay, I challenge you to surprise me," Rin said as she sat beside the big tree.

"Your wish is my command, my lady," Archer spoke as if he were a gentleman from the Medieval Ages.

Archer closed his eyes as he spoke, "I wish for this place to have hundreds of candles flying around this place to light the evening."

Suddenly, there were hundreds of candles in that place that made it look as magical as if it was just a dream: a dream where anything could happened, where there was no boundary between fantasy and reality.

Rin smiled as she looked at the candles because she found it romantic. Today was indeed the perfect day of her life, except for the helicopter thing and those girls who flirted with Archer.

"Are you surprised?" Archer inquired as he walked closer to her.

"Well, it was quite surprising," Rin answered as she smiled at him.

"I wish for a perfect set of foods, tables, and chairs where we could eat."

The set of dining table and foods suddenly appeared like those that could be seen in high class restaurants. Archer helped Rin to sit on the chair like a real gentleman as he smiled at her and served her red wine. Rin smiled at him as she sipped the wine.

"This is really good Archer."

"Everything should be perfect for our last dinner together," he answered sadly as he sat on his chair.

They ate dinner together as they talked about the things that happened in the past during the fifth Holy Grail War; Archer told her the story of his final battle with Berseker. Both of them were enjoying each others company.

"I am glad that you were my Master in that war, Rin."

"I am glad that I summoned a stupid Archer like you," she remarked as she stared at him.

_He'll be gone soon…_

_And I can't help but feel sad about it…_

Archer smiled at her as if he were making her comfortable.

_I'm not sure if ever I will see her again after this…_

_But this day I had with her was the best day of my life…_

When they had finished eating, Archer asked the ring to make the table set vanished.

There was only one hour left before he disappeared in her world forever.

"Rin, dance with me," Archer said as he offered her his hand.

"But I don't know how to dance."

"Really? 'Miss Perfect' doesn't know how to dance?"

"Well… I only excel in academics… I don't like dancing at all…"

Archer held Rin's hand as he pulled her near him. Rin could feel her heart beating fast because she was close him.

He put his hands around her waist as she put her arms around his neck.

"Trust me, okay?" Archer said as he smiled, "Step on my feet, I will carry you in my feet as we dance to the music."

Rin followed Archer's command, and then the song started playing.

_Feels like I have always known you,__  
__And I swear I've dreamt about you__  
__All those endless nights I was alone._

She felt like she had known him for years, even if she didn't know his real identity. There were times that she dreamt about Archer, and she was clueless why. All her life she was alone, but he made her feel that she wasn't even just for today.

_It's like I've spent forever searching,__  
__Now I know that it was worth it.__  
__With you it feels like I am finally home.__  
_

She was looking for something that could give her reason why she existed and now that she had found love in him, she felt like she finally saw her Utopia: her ideal place where she could be happy.

_Falling head over heels,__  
__Thought I knew how it feels__  
__But with you it's like the first day of my life.__  
_

She had fallen in love with him head over heels. She never felt that way before and she knew that he taught her the meaning of love. And she wanted to spend the rest of her life with him. Not just twenty-four hours but she wanted to be with him for eternity.

_Coz you leave me speechless,__  
__When you talk to me.__  
__You leave me breathless,__  
__The way you look at me.__  
__You manage to disarm me,__  
__My soul is shining through.__  
__Can't help but surrender__  
__My everything to you.__  
_

Whenever he says something sweet to her, she was speechless. She would blush all of the sudden and hide her face so that she wouldn't lose in their game. When he looked at her in her eyes, she couldn't breathe because of her heart beating so fast. He could see the real her, the different side of her that she had been hiding to everyone. Back hen, she didn't realize that she had surrendered everything to him. Her heart was his, and so was her soul.

_I thought I could resist you,__  
__I thought that I was strong__  
__Somehow you were different from what I've known._

When he arrived on that day, she thought that she could just ignore him. To be brutally frank, she hated him for waking her up on that evening. But for some reason, she gave him a chance to go on a date with her on that day. She thought that he was just an arrogant brute, but he proved to her that she was wrong.

_I didn't see you coming,__  
__You took me by surprise and__  
__You stole my heart before I could say no._

She never thought that this day would come; she didn't expect that he would spend twenty-four hours with her. She was so surprised that she couldn't even say no to him. Then, suddenly, he took her heart and left her breathless. She was in love with him and she couldn't hide her feelings anymore.

The song continued as Rin laid her head on Archer's shoulder.

_Falling head over heels,__  
__Thought I knew how it feels__  
__But with you it's like the first day of my life._

"You know, Rin, this is the happiest day of my life. I mean, I never thought that this day would come."

"Yes, I never thought that I would see your stupid face again," Rin managed to answer as she tried to stop herself from crying.

_You leave me speechless,__  
__When you talk to me.__  
__You leave me breathless,__  
__The way you look at me.__  
__You manage to disarm me,__  
__My soul is shining through.__  
__I can't help but surrender__  
__Oh no__  
__My everything to you._

"I just want you to know that you really made me happy, and I had hoped that we could have more time to be together," Archer said as he looked at the night sky. He held Rin tighter, not intending to let her go.

"I wish that you could stay a little bit longer."

_You leave me speechless.__  
__(The way you smile, the way you touch my face)_

Archer touched Rin's face as he smiled at her, trying to hide his sadness.

___You leave me breathless.__  
__(It's something that you do I can't explain)_

Rin held onto Archer tighter as she hid her face so that he would not see her sadness.

___I'd run a million miles just to hear you say my name,__  
__Baby._

"If only I could stay here in this world and be with you, Rin," Archer said as he looked at the stars, "I will, even if I have to sacrifice everything that I have."

_You leave me speechless.__  
__You leave me breathless.__  
__The way you look at me,__  
__You manage to disarm me__  
__My soul is shining through.__  
__I can't help but surrender,__  
__My everything to you._

Rin stepped off Archer's feet as the music stopped. She looked at Archer and saw the tears in his eyes. It was the first time that she saw him crying, and she was the reason for his tears.

"I didn't expect this to happen," he said as he tried to fake a smile.

"Me too. I thought that you were just a pain in the head," Rin joked as she walked closer to Archer.

She used her handkerchief to wipe away Archer's tears.

"Thank you," Archer said as he held Rin's hand.

"It is I who should thank you," Rin answered.

"By the way, what time is it?" Archer inquired as he closed his eyes.

"It's 11: 45 PM. You only have fifteen minutes…" Rin couldn't continue what she was saying anymore.

Archer held Rin's hand and kissed it gently. He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him as he hugged her tight. He wanted to remember all the details about her: her smile, the sound of her voice, her jade eyes, her kissable lips and the way she reacts whenever he was teasing her. He wanted to stay with her forever, but he would have to fight his fate before that could happen.

_You made me realize that my life is not worthless._

He caressed her black hair as he looked up in the sky, hoping to see a shooting star. He didn't believe that a wish could come true just by asking it to a shooting star, but he found himself wanting to believe that there was a miracle that could make him stay with her.

Rin held on Archer tighter. She didn't want to see him go. She never thought that she would feel this way toward a guy, but when he arrived everything changed. She looked at life in a different way and she started to believe that she could be happy again.

_You teach me how to love._

Both of them wished for the time to stop moving. But no matter how hard they wished, it would never come true.

"Rin, people say that when you see fire works at night you can make a wish and it will definitely come true," Archer said as he let go of Rin and stared at the sky.

Rin rubbed her eyes, trying not to cry, "Then I want to see fire works right now."

Archer wished on his ring, then suddenly they saw fire works in the sky. They looked so beautiful; probably it was the most beautiful fire works display that they have ever seen. They watched it together as they held each other's hands.

It was 11:55 PM.

"What is it that you wish for?" Archer asked.

"I wished that I can see your stupid face again. When that day comes, I hope that you can stay with me forever."

The fire works display was now over.

He was about to leave.

She was about to be alone again.

Archer walked toward Rin as he smiled at her. For some reason, his arrogant attitude was now back.

"W-Wait! What are you planning to do?" Rin panicked as soon as she saw him smile.

"Well, I think I need a good-bye kiss," Archer laughed slightly as he continued to walk toward Rin.

"A-Archer! S-Stop, you moron!" Rin said as she walked backwards trying to move away from him.

But it was too late; she was cornered because of the tree. So the only thing that she could do was to lean on the tree as she closed her eyes.

She heard his footsteps walking toward her. Then it stopped.

She could feel that he was near her. He leaned toward Rin as he smiled.

Rin's eyes were still closed.

Archer smiled as he kissed Rin's forehead.

"You look so cute now that you are blushing," Archer said as he smiled at her.

Rin opened her eyes; she thought that he would kiss her in her lips. She saw that he was laughing at her.

"I-Idiot! You still manage to make fun of me! I'm going to kill you!"

Archer continued laughing, not intending to listen to her speech.

"Finally, I won in our game!" Archer said as he moved away from Rin, then slowly tears fell down to his cheeks, "It is 11:59 now, isn't it?"

Rin looked at her clock as she started to cry, "Yes, it is."

Archer's body was now starting to vanish from feet upward.

"I sent the life-sized black cat stuff toy and the chocolate I gave you to your house so that you will always remember this day when you spent twenty-four hours with me," Archer said.

"I know. I will cherish those things," Rin answered as she fingered the necklace that Archer gave to her.

"By the way, I ate the chocolate you gave me during our dinner. So we are officially dating. You can't date anyone even if I am gone; you belong to me and only me."

"I'm not planning to date anyone, you idiot!"

"Rin, there's one more thing you need to know before I completely disappear."

All the candles and everything that came from the ring were vanishing like Archer, Rin continued to cry thinking that she would never see him again.

She closed her eyes as the flash backs of her past started.

She remembered when Archer entered her room. She woke up because she sensed the strange aura that was coming from him, and when she saw that it was him she couldn't help but be surprised. Everything was impossible; he wasn't supposed to be there. She remembered him leaning toward her as he said, "I'm here to make your day miserable, my former Master."

She remembered when they helped a child that was lost. Before the boy left them, he talked to Archer. Rin got curious of what they were talking about so she asked Archer about it, and then he answered as he laughed, "I told him that you are my wife and not my girlfriend, and that I will take care of you forever. I was just kidding, but the boy said that when he grows up he will wait for me to die, and then he will marry you. He made me laugh, and both of us were having fun talking about you."

She blushed back then, but she was lucky that she was wearing a helmet. That was when she started feeling something for him.

She remembered when they were in the arcade. She was jealous of those girls who were flirting with Archer, and because of that they had an argument. When Archer started giving stuff toys to the children in the arcade, she couldn't help but admire him. He played many games back then so that he could give her the life-sized black cat stuff toy. But the thing that she would never forget was the moment when he told her that he liked her.

Her knees weakened so Archer carried her.

She remembered when Archer embarrassed her in front of all those people in the amusement park. She wanted to literally kill him so she asked him to go on a place where they could be alone. She used her Gand to shoot him, but he was fast so she had to use reinforcement spell to make herself enhance her ability to run. When he asked Rin not to hate him, her world turned upside down. Archer hugged her for the first time because of that she was speechless. He was sweet, crazy, caring, arrogant, idiotic, and stupid, but she found herself loving him even more because of those unpredictable characters that he had.

Rin opened her eyes to see Archer for the last time.

"I am Shirou in the future."

Rin couldn't believe what she just heard. But she didn't care about his real identity anymore; all she cared about was the Archer whom she spend her twenty four hours with.

"And… Rin… I love you," Archer said as he smiled at her.

His smiled was indeed breath-taking. For the first time, Rin saw his smile without its sarcasm and arrogance. It was peaceful; his eyes were closed as his body completely vanished.

Rin tried to hug Archer but it was too late, his body was gone and she was now alone.

She continued to cry as she held her arms like a child. She continued to cry until there were no more tears that came from her eyes.

She looked at the picture that they took at the amusement park earlier. She was sure that Archer was keeping his copy, but when he vanished he left that picture.

Rin touched the picture and saw his smiling face. Slowly, she hugged the picture as if she was imagining that it was him.

_There are some things in life that you can't control…_

_One day you are holding someone to your arms and the next thing you knew is he is gone…_

_We can't fight our destiny…_

_But still…_

_I hope for a miracle…_

_I continue to believe that you can stay…_

_I learn to love you more as time goes by…_

_I got used to that you are always on my side whenever I need you… _

_And now that you are gone, I realize how incomplete I am without you…_

_The only thing that I have now is your picture and the memories that we share together…_

_For a brief moment we were together looking at the same sky and breathing the same air…_

_But the thing that I regret the most…_

_Is that… I wasn't able to tell you that I love you too…_

Rin stared at the sky; it was quiet now. No more stupid argument with stupid Archer. No more silly moments with him. No more nonsense joke. No more pain in the head. And lastly, no more love.

The rain started to fall down. Rin closed her eyes and wished for the rain to wash away the pain in her heart. She was thankful that it was raining. Why? Simple, because the rain could wash away the tears in her eyes.

_I wish that I can tell you that I love you. If only you have more time to be with me._

_I can give everything just to spend more time with you. I wish that you can stay for twenty four more minutes, twenty four hours more or twenty four more weeks. _

_I'd run a million miles just to see you again._

_Archer… I love you…_

xxx

"So how was your twenty four hours in her world?" the man who gave him a chance to live again asked.

"It was perfect, except for the fact that she was crying when I left."

"I see. That was bad."

"Listen; may I know why you let me go there?"

"Simple, because your red string is attached to her."

"Red string?"

"The red string of fate."

"…."

"The red string of fate," the man started to explain upon seeing that Archer was clueless of what it was, "Is attached to the pinky finger of your soul mate. It is the invisible bond that connects you to her no matter how far apart you are."

Archer looked as his pinky finger as he imagined Rin, "So we are still connected."

xxx

Rin was alone in the park as she thought of everything that happened yesterday. It felt like it was just a dream. And Archer was her dream that she could never reach.

A child approached her with his usual cheerfulness.

"Nee-chan! Oh wait," the child scanned the place to look for a man with greyish white hair, "Where is your husband?"

Rin looked at the child and realized that it was the boy that they helped during their date.

"He's gone now…" Rin answered calmly.

"Oh! So can I marry you now?" the boy joked as he walked closer to her.

Rin hugged the child. This time she was not crying. She just held the boy as if she were saying sorry.

"Is that a 'yes'?" the boy inquired.

"There are people in my life that are irreplaceable, and he is one of them. He will stay in my heart forever, wherever he is," Rin answered as he closed her eyes and thought of Archer.

The little boy hugged Rin back as he started crying.

"Why are you crying, little one?" she asked.

"Because I know how sad you are right now that your husband is dead," the boy misunderstood Rin but he still continued to cry, "I know that you are hiding your feelings right now so let me cry for you."

Rin held the boy tighter as she started to cry with him.

_Archer… please come back to me…_

The clouds in the sky became dark as if the heaven was mourning for the two lovers who were separated by time and space.

_Not everyone has a happy ending…_

_I know that from the beginning…_

_But still I never stop hoping that we will be together…_

_Someday… somehow I know that fate will find a way for us to be happy have our happy ending…_

_Until that day comes… I will continue to wait for you even if it takes forever…_

_**End**_

_**Author's Note:**_I do hope that you enjoyed reading this story.

By the way, I would like to thank Nightshroud. He is the first person who made a review, and he supported the story in many ways. He is also my beta reader.

I am a girl who used to write tragic stories; back when I was in high school, I only wrote love stories that had tragic endings. But everything changed when I watched Fate Stay Night.

I wept because of its ending so I searched the internet to see if there was a sequel, but I was so disappointed to see that there wasn't any.

So in the end I was a loser by not finding any story that would make Shirou and Saber end up being together. So that's when I start writing stories that have happy endings. I hate seeing those characters that I love in pain. So I wrote Fate Across Time, my own sequel of Fate Stay Night where there will be a happy ending for Shirou and Saber. But I don't recommend you guys read it if you don't like a long and serious story.

Then the plot of this story suddenly came to my mind. I love Rin and Archer too so I thought, why not make a story for them? They look cute together anyway.

This is the original ending of the story, but when I think of Rin being alone again I can't help but feel sad about it. That's why I want to make a sequel to this story, but since I will be busy with school I decided not to write it anymore(I told this to my nee-chan Sunny Momo; she knows the plot of the sequel because I told it to her when I was still eager to write it).

Because of the reviews of the readers wanting to see more of Rin and Archer's silly arguments, I decided to make an extra chapter. So watch out for the special ending. I am sure that you will be happy to see them together again. I feel responsible for making my readers sad, so this is my solution.

However, I am not sure when can I write it because I will be busy with my midterm examinations on the coming weeks.

Anyway, I would love to see your reviews; it will always be in my heart forever. So to my readers, do make one for this story so that your name will forever be a part of 24 Hours: A Date With Archer.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own the song Speechless by The Veronicas and Fate Stay Night.


	6. Epilogue: Red String of Fate

**EXTRA CHAPTER: RED STRING OF FATE**

"A chance live again and be back to the human world?"

"Yes, a rare opportunity, right?"

"I am not interested," the King of Heroes said as he looked at the empty space.

"That's too bad. The King of Knights will go there. Don't you want to join her?"

"Saber?"

"Yes."

"Hmmm… she's the most precious treasure that I don't posses. Since she is going to their world I have changed my mind."

"Wow, that was fast."

"I am sure that she wants to go there to be with that red trash."

"Huh?"

"I will never allow her to be with him. That red trash doesn't deserve my treasure."

The man did not comprehend Gilgamesh, but still he gave him a ring and allowed him to travel in time and space.

_I will have you King of Knights, and whether you like it or not you will be my queen._

**xxx**

The old woman stared at the sky as she reminisced her last date with the man she loved. She was sitting beside the tree as if she were reliving every moment she spent with him. Many years have passed since she watched the most beautiful fireworks display she has ever seen. After he left, she decided to wait for him, even if she were not sure if he would come back or not. All she knew was that her love for that man didn't change a bit even if he was not around.

"This tree here is bigger now," she said as she smiled.

"I guess you are right," the lady with long black hair answered.

"So, may I know what you are doing in this place, young lady?" the old woman inquired as she stared at the beautiful girl.

"I just want to see this place before I go to Tokyo University to see if I passed the entrance examination. How about you, oba-san? Why are you here?"

"Oh, me?" the old woman smiled as she continued, "It's the anniversary of my last date with my love."

"Your love?"

"Yes, but he is away from me. But no matter how far apart we are I know in my heart that we love each other. We made a promise under this big tree that we will love each other forever no matter what happens."

The young lady was surprised with what she heard. Then she looked up at the sky.

"So, you are still waiting for him, right?"

"Yes, I am. I'm not sure if he will come back though," she answered sadly.

Then a cold wind blew, causing some leaves from the tree to fly away with the breeze. Suddenly, an old man appeared with a bouquet of roses as he walked toward the old woman.

Tears ran down to the woman's cheeks when she saw her lover whom she wanted to see for a long time. He was now old, his hair was white, his skin was loose, and his posture was no longer attractive, but still his smile could take her breath away.

"I am back," the man said as he gave the bouquet of roses to the old woman.

"Welcome back," the woman answered as she hugged her lover.

The young lady smiled as she watched the lovers reunited; she couldn't help but feel happy for them.

The old woman looked at the young lady as she spoke, "I think that you will have your happy ending as well my dear. I can see that there is something important in this place for you, even if you didn't tell me."

"Yes, well actually…" the young lady hesitated at first but she decided to tell her story, "I ate dinner here with the man I like, and we watched fireworks display here too. But he is now gone."

"Gone? You mean he is dead?"

"Well…" the lady thought of how she should answer the old woman, but she decided not to reveal the truth about her love, "He is not dead, but he is far from me. And I think that it is impossible for us to be together again."

"Believe… just believe that he will come back."

The young lady nodded because she decided to believe that a miracle could happen. She wanted to see him again even if she had to run a million miles. She loved that arrogant man so much that she decided to wait for him even if she knew that her dream of being with him again was impossible.

"Yes, I will believe. And thank you so much for your advice. I am certainly hoping for you two to be happiest couple in this world," the young lady answered as she turned back.

"By the way, may I know your name?" the old woman inquired before the lady completely left the place.

"My name is Tohsaka Rin, madam," she answered as she smiled.

"Rin, you will be happy, and I assure you that you will see him again."

Rin bowed her head to the couple as she walked away smiling.

xxx

Rin graduated from high school. As everyone expected, she was their class' valedictorian. She decided to take the entrance exam at Tokyo University.

The cherry blossoms bloomed a week ago, but its beauty was still the same.

Rin looked for her name in the passers' list; she passed. The people who passed the examination were all happy as they hugged each other and jumped like there was no tomorrow, but Rin was silent as she thought of the person whom she wanted to share this joy with. That was when she noticed a guy with greyish-white hair that was walking his way to a building.

_Archer…_

_Is that you?_

_Were you able to fight our destiny?_

_Did you make another miracle?_

Even if she wasn't sure if it was him, she still decided to follow him to see if it was Archer. Since the man was walking fast she couldn't keep up with him. But still she continued running, not caring about the world anymore because for her Archer was her world. She reached the hallway, but the man was now gone. She was not sure if he was just an illusion.

"I guess I'm thinking too much," Rin mumbled to herself.

She didn't realize that she was crying.

_I want to see you._

_I want to be with you again._

_I want to live the rest of my life with you. _

"No running in the hall way!" a man shouted authoritatively.

Rin didn't turn to her back because she was wiping the tears in her eyes; she heard footsteps walking toward her.

"Silly girl," the man said as he smiled at the girl.

_His voice…_

_I know it is him…_

Rin continued to cry, though she wasn't sure why she was crying. Her knees weakened so she knelt to the floor.

"Stubborn Rin, stop crying now," the man said as he helped Rin to stand up.

But Rin couldn't control herself; she was so happy that the only thing that she could do was to cry. Indeed, it was tears of joy. He was able to make a new miracle.

_I…_

_I don't know what to do…_

_I've been wanting to see him for the past few months, and now that he is here I'm acting stupid…_

He was the only person who could make her cry that way; he was the only one who could complete her.

_My heart…_

_It's beating so fast again…_

_Because he is near me…_

"How long are you planning to cry there? Don't tell me you want me to carry you again?" he inquired with his usual sarcastic tone as he laughed at her.

Rin still couldn't look at him. She was scared that he might vanish again; she thought that maybe she was just dreaming. She slapped her right cheek to see if everything was real.

"That must have hurt," he said as he touched her face.

_That was the exact line that he said last time…_

Rin finally looked at him. He was indeed Archer: his enticing eyes, his greyish-white hair, and his sarcastic smile. Rin continued to cry again as she hugged him.

It was the happiest day of her life. He was now back to her arms, the man whose smiled could take her breath away.

"Are you real?"

"Of course I am, silly girl," Archer answered as he patted her back.

"How long will you be here? Another twenty four hours?" she inquired as she tried to stop crying.

"This time I will be by your side forever."

"How did this thing happen?"

"I sacrificed everything I have to be with you again: my existence as a Counter Guardian and Heroic Spirit, and all my magic circuits. I will not be reincarnated as well, so this is the only life time that we can be together. I decided to sacrifice everything for you because after our twenty four hours together I realized that I will never be complete without you by my side. I also did twenty-four unimaginable tasks. I think even Hercules couldn't beat that since he only did twelve when he was alive. Don't ask me to tell you the whole story because just thinking of those tasks makes my head hurt. And since I cannot use magic anymore you should reconsider using your Gand on me because you can kill me and this time I can't come back to life again. There is no magical ring that can give me everything so I guess I will have to study to get a good job for our future. By the way, since you are going to study psychology, I decided to take that course as well so that I can watch you always. We are classmates in this school."

Rin laughed slightly as she looked at his eyes, "I love you, Archer."

Finally, she was able to tell him how she felt about him. She blushed a little as she stared at him.

Archer was so surprised with what Rin has said that he didn't know how to respond. For the second time he blushed. He looked away from Rin, but she turned his face to her as she laughed.

"You look cute now that you are blushing, Archer."

"Hey, that was my line," he answered, still blushing.

Both of them laughed together as they walked away from the building holding each other's hands. When they were outside the buildin,g a boy screamed at them.

"Rin-san! Your husband is revive from the dead!" the boy ran as he grabbed Rin's hand, "He may be a zombie now! Let's run before he turns you into a zombie like him!"

Rin smiled at the boy as she spoke, "He is not my husba…"

But before she could finish what she was saying Archer covered her mouth using his right hand, and he was the one who talked with the boy.

"What is your name, boy?"

"I'm Satoshi! And Rin-san will marry me when I grow up!"

"Did she agree with you?"

"No, but I never leave her side when you are not around."

Archer looked at Rin as if he were asking her if the boy was saying the truth. She nodded as a sign that the boy did not lie.

"Well then, Satoshi, thank you for taking care of my wife while I am gone."

"Eh...but she was supposed to be my wife in the future."

"But I am her husband so she will never be yours."

"But since you are old, you will die soon. So snap out of it. She is yours now, but when you die I will be her husband!"

"Why you…!" Archer grabbed the boy and played with his hair, but Satoshi was fighting back.

Rin was laughing as she watched the two people fighting over nonsense things, but she stopped them.

"Who wants some ice cream? My treat."

The boy ran toward Rin and held her hand, grinning at Archer, "I want some ice cream Rin-san."

Archer walked toward Rin and held her other hand, "I don't like sweets, but since its your treat I will join you two. I don't trust this little boy, so I must protect you from him."

Satoshi glared at Archer, but Archer just smiled at him sarcastically.

The three of them walked their way out of the Tokyo University holding each other's hands.

They looked like a family, except the son wanted to marry his mother.

_In your life, you will meet an estimate of 30,000 people from the moment you are born to the moment you die._

_From that number, isn't it amazing that God has destined a person whom you will spend the rest of your life with._

_There is an invisible thread that connects you to that person; it is called the Red String of Fate._

_And that thread is tied to your pinky finger and to hers._

_So no matter how far apart we may be…_

_We will always be connected…_

_Because fate will find its way for us to be together…_

_And now that I am back, there is one thing I promise you…_

_That is…_

_I will be by your side for eternity…_

xxx

_**Special ending because of the reader's reviews…**_

_**Always remember that everyone deserves a happy ending. But before you can have your desired ending, you have to work hard for it. Everyone deserves a happy ending but not everyone will have it if he doesn't work for it.**_

_**Once that you find the person whom you want to spend the rest of your life with never let that person go. And make her/him believe that you deserve her love and that you can make her/him happy for the rest for eternity.**_


	7. Extra Chapter

_**A/N:**_ This chapter is written in Tagalog for my Filipino readers. Wala lang, napagkatuwaan ko lang sila.. Dahil sa tinatamad akong mag-edit eh sorry ko may typo error.

**EXTRA CHAPTER: AFTER THE STORY**

**ARCHER'S POV**

Hindi naman sa nagrereklamo ako kaso lang pahirap talaga si Rin. Ang dami niyang pinapabitbit sa'kin sa gamit at inuutos na kung ano-ano. Sa halip na boyfriend e para yatang servant pa din ang turing niya sa'kin. Ang malupit pa niyan kapag nagagalit siya ay tinitira niya ako ng gand, nung una palang binalaan ko na siya na 'wag niyang gagawin yun dahil sa hindi na ako kagaya ng dati na kayang gumamit ng magic, isa nalang anong normal na tao ngayon matapos kong i-give up ang pagiging heroic spirit ko at ang mga magic circuits ko para makasama siya. So basically kayang kaya akong pataying ng gand ng sadistang babaeng 'yon.

Tahimik siyang tumitingin sa mga libro sa library dahil nagawa siya ng thesis, nasa fourth year college na kami ngayon sa kursong BS Electronics Communication Engineering. Matapos niyang suriin ang likod ng mga libro na naglalaman ng preview nito at parang siga niyang iniabot sa'kin iyon para dalhin.

"Aki kunin mo 'to."

Aki na ang naging pangalan ko mula ng makabalik ako dito bilang normal na tao, hindi naman kasi pwedeng may dalawang Emiya Shirou sa mundong ito kaya napalitan ang pangalan ko. Mas prefer ko din naman na mabago ang pangalan ko dahil for some reason eh naiirita talaga ako sa "dating ako".

Lumapit ako sa kanya para kunin ang libro. Minsan talaga naaasar na ako sa babaeng ito, pero kahit na tsundere siya mahal ko pa din siya.

I love the way she looked at me kapag nahihiya siya. Natutuwa din ako kapag nagbla-blush siya kaya naman madalas ko siyang pagtripan kaya nga niya ako natitira ng gand eh.

"A-Anong ginagawa mo?" Nauutal niyang tanong.

Bigla ko kasi siyang itinulak sa book shelf at itinuon ko ang kanang kamay ko sa gilid ng ulo niya habang ang kaliwang kamay ko naman ay nakahawak sa chin niya. Ngumiti ako, ngiti ng tagumpay. Sobra kasing namumula ang mukha niya, lalo tuloy akong na-tempt na asarin siya.

"And cute mo talaga kapag namumula ka."

Itinulak niya ako pero pinakita ko sa kanya na hindi ako matitinag, it's payback time sa ginawa niyang pang-aalalay sa'kin.

"O-Oy! Tigilan mo nga kung a-ano man ang plano mo!"

"Bakit nanginginig ka? Natatakot ka ba sa pwede kong gawin? Nandito tayo sa pinakadulo ng library at walang makakakita sa'tin dito. What if I do this?"

Inilapit ko ang mukha ko sa mukha niya kaya naman lalo siyang namula. Naalala ko tuloy ang laro namin dalawa noong binigyan ako ng pagkakataong makabalik sa mundong ito sa loob ng twenty four hours, in that game all I need to do was to make her blush. At syempre nanalo ako sa huli.

Sobrang lapit na ng labi ko sa kanya, nakapikit ang mata niya at pulang pula ang mukha niya. Nararamdaman ko ang pigil niyang paghinga.

"I love you." Bigla ko nalang nasabi ng malakas.

Napansin ko na iminulat niya ang mata niya, nawala din ang pamumula ng mukha niya kaya naman medyo na-disappoint ako.

"I love you too stupid Aki." Nagulat ako nang bigla niyang iniyakap sa leeg ko ang mga bisig niya.

I was supposed to embarrass her dahil sa ginawa niya akong alalay kanina pero nawala yung pagnanais kong asarin siya dahil sa ginawa niya.

Ano bang pinakain sa'kin ng babaeng 'to at mahal na mahal ko siya?

Natitigan ko ang mapupula niyang labi, may kung anong nagtulak sa'kin na halikan iyon. Inilapit ko ang labi ko sa labi niya, malapit ng magdampi ang mga iyon ng bigla kong narinig ang boses ng nakakairitang bata.

"Keep your hands of my future bride!"

Napatigil ako sa ginagawa ko at tinignan ko ng masama si Satoshi. Kahit kelan wrong timing talaga ang batang yun.

"She's my wife." Bawi ko naman sa kanya.

Anak kasi si Satoshi ng isa sa mga professor sa Tokyo University kaya naman lagi siyang napunta dito. Halos apat na taon na din ang nakakalipas pero ipinipilit niya pa din ang gusto niyang pakasalanan si Rin.

Nilapitan naman siya ni Rin at hinawakan ang ulo niya.

"Do you want to help me with my thesis?"

"Oo naman Rin!"

Grabe lang talaga, Rin lang ang tawag niya sa girlfriend ko, di manlang dagdagan ng -san o kaya pwede namang onee-san ang itawag niya.

"Kindly bring this book to the table over there." Sabi ni Rin habang nakaturo sa table.

Agad naman sumunod ang bata.

"So where were we?"

Napangiti ako ng niyakap niya muli ang leeg ko.

Gusto ko sana siyang halikan kaso lang narinig ko na naman ang boses ng batang lalaki.

Hinalikan nalang ako ni Rin sa pisngi saka bumitaw sa pagkakayapos sa leeg ko. Masaya siyang lumakad papunta sa table kung nasaan si Satoshi. Pinagmasdan ko lang siya habang naglalakad siya, para bang na-hypnotize na naman ako ng kagandahan niya.

Mahal na mahal ko talaga ang babaeng 'yan kahit na ilang ulit na niya akong muntik mapatay.

Ito na ang buhay namin ngayon, tahimik at walang gulo. Nagpra-practice pa din si Rin ng magic at lagi naman akong nasa tabi niya para alalayan siya. Kinapa ko ang maliit na box sa bulsa ko na matagal kong pinag-ipunan. Masaya akong lumapit sa table.

"Rin do you have a minute?"

"Bakit?"

Sinenyasan ko ang ilan sa mga kaklase ko na kakuntsaba ko sa plano ko. Bigla silang nagpaulan ng petals ng flowers sa library, alam kong mapapagalitan ako pero pwede namang linisin ko nalang 'yon mamaya. Nagulat siya ng lumuhod ako sa harap niya.

"Naaalala mo ba sa amusement park dati? Umulan din ng petals ng roses noon, dati ang purpose non ay para ipahiya ka kasi nga may deal tayo na kapag nagblush ka e matatalo ka sa game natin."

"A-Archer..." Nakikita kong naguguluhan siya sa ginagawa ko. May ilang mag-aaral na din sa library ang nagkukumpulan ng makita nila ang mga petals ng rosas. Mukhang maraming makakasaksi ng gagawin ko ah.

Huminga ako ng malalim. "This time iba na ang purpose nila." Inilabas ko ang box ng singsing sa bulsa ko at ipinakita iyon sa kanya, "Alam kong marami na tayong ups and downs, sadista kang babae at tsundere kaya minsan hindi kita maintindihan pero isa lang ang alam ko..."

Nakita kong may dalawang tear drops na tumulo sa mga mata niya. I guess those were tears of joy.

"Mahal na mahal kita. Rin," binuksan ko ang box para ipakita ang singsing sa loob nito, "will you marry me?"

Narinig ko ang hiyawan ng mga tao, maraming sumisigaw ng "Say yes" sa kanila.

"Yes." Mahina niya sinabi.

"Pwedeng pakiulit?" Natatawa kong tanong.

Lumuhod siya at niyakap ako ng mahigpit. Umiiyak pa din siya, I wiped away the tears on her cheeks.

"Yes Aki Emiya, I will marry you!"

Pagkasabi noon ay lalo kong hinigpitan ang pagkakayakap sa kanya. Isinuot ko din ang singsing sa daliri niya.

It was the happiest time of my life. Nakita kong desmiyadong nakatingin sa'kin si Satoshi, nakakalokong kinindatan ko lang siya.

Naghiyawan ang mga tao doon na para bang wala ng bukas. Bigla tuloy dumating ang librarian.

"What is happening here? Sino ang may pakana ng ingay na to?"

I humbly raised my hand, ito ang consequence ng pagpro-propose sa library.

"Make sure na maaayos ang lahat ng to!"

Inaasahan ko na mahaba pa ang sermon niya sa'kin pero umalis na siya after nun.

"Let's clean these mess together." Sabi sa'kin ni Rin.

Hindi nga ako nagkamali ng taong minahal. Kung wala siya, malamang nakakulong pa din ako sa trahedya ng nakaraan. Siya ang babaeng nagbigay ng kulay sa buhay ko at nagbigay sa'kin ng pag-asa. I guess spending the rest of my life with her was the best decision I've ever made.

**_-wakas-_**

_**Author's Note:**_ This story ended two years ago but I just want to write something about them... Hehe, I hope you enjoyed the story! To those who wanted to know what the story is all about, it's about Archer's wedding proposal to Rin.


End file.
